1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to acceleration of data communications. In particular, embodiments of the present invention relate to use of connection-oriented and/or connectionless tunnels between edge traffic acceleration devices to apply application acceleration, transport acceleration and/or network acceleration on data streams based on a classification of the data streams to achieve wide-area data services (WDS).
2. Description of the Related Art
Corporate networks are facing significant problems in relation to application performance and moving content across their wide area networks (WANs). WAN performance issues are primarily a result of application protocol overhead and latency, Transport Control Protocol (TCP) overhead and latency and limited WAN bandwidth. Additionally, some application-level protocols make small request/response interactions, which work fine in a local area network (LAN) environment, but which perform poorly in a WAN environment.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved WAN acceleration solutions.